


Written Communication

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Epistolary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Poetry prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay,This Is Just to Say by William Carlos WilliamsIn which Rodney and John are roommates on different schedules, and they communicate with each other indirectly.





	Written Communication

You’re out of milk. – MRM

Then buy more. – John

The grocery store isn’t on my way. – MRM

Not my problem. – John

*o*o*o*

I broke that thing. Sorry. – MRM

What thing? – John

Hello? – John

*o*o*o*

You’re out of sugar. – MRM

Again. Go buy some. – John

This is your place. Take ownership. – MRM

You’re a grown man and I’m not your mother. Go shopping. – John

Worst roommate ever. – MRM

*o*o*o*

I found the thing. You owe me $175. – John

You grossly overpaid. Here’s $75. – MRM

Thanks. I’m putting a lock on the fridge unless I see the rest. – John

You wouldn’t. – MRM

Okay, fine. Here’s the rest. Take that stupid lock off. – MRM

*o*o*o*

Going out of town for a few days. Can you feed Comet? – MRM

Can’t you board him? He hates me. – John

No, I can’t. That would be cruel and unusual. I’ll leave his food out. – MRM

Hates. Me. – John

Get over it. – MRM

Not cleaning the cat box. – John

It cleans itself. – MRM

Really? Cool. – John

*o*o*o*

I assume you’re back. I saw your shoes by the door. – John

Thank you for not killing my cat. – MRM

It was a close thing. How was your trip? – John

You know, if you didn’t work days we could have actual conversations. – MRM

Kids are only in school during the day. My hands are tied. Maybe you should work days. – John

Why would I want to do that? – MRM

Be honest. Are you a vampire? – John

Because I sleep during the day? – MRM

Because you suck. LOL! – John

Very mature. I take back what I said about actually talking to you. – MRM

*o*o*o*

Have you seen my watch? – MRM

Nope. – John

Are you sure? I think I left it in the living room. – MRM

Haven’t seen it. – John

It’s a very expensive watch, and I really need it. – MRM

Is there an accusation in there somewhere? – John

What? No! Of course not! I just thought maybe you saw it. Or hid it. I didn’t mean to imply you stole it. – MRM

Why would I hide it? – John

For a prank? People do that kind of thing. – MRM

I’m not pranking you, McKay. Did you ask Comet? – John

 ~~Don’t be stupid.~~ Found it in Comet’s cat bed. Um. Sorry. – MRM

*o*o*o*

What the hell did you do to my kitchen? – John

Sorry. I’ll clean it up. – MRM

Are you okay? – John

Not really. – MRM

How do you feel about laser tag? – John

Sorry. Didn’t know you were actually twelve years old. – MRM

What’s the matter? Scared? – John

You tell me where and when, and I’ll wipe the floor with you. – MRM

You do know I’m former military, right? – John

You do know I’m a physicist, right? – MRM

Oh, it’s on! – John

*o*o*o*

I had fun yesterday. We should do that again. – John

Me kicking your ass at laser tag? Or the other thing? – MRM

The other thing. Definitely the other thing. – John

Oh. Well. Me too, obviously. – MRM

Good. – John

*o*o*o*

**One Year Later**

John handed Rodney the post-it note.

_Will you marry me? Also, we’re out of milk._

Rodney stared at it for a long time before he looked back at John. “I’ll go to the store.”

“Is that a yes?”

“As if I’d be stupid enough to say no.”

John handed over another note.

_Love you._

Rodney kissed him. “I know. Me too.”

“You love you too? Egomaniac.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I love you, too, weirdo.”

One last note.

_Wanna get sexy?_

Rodney quickly looked around for a pen. 

_With you? Forever._

John grinned. “And we’ve already written our wedding vows.”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Rodney threatened. 

They both knew it was an empty threat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This could be Post-it Note communication. Or text messages. You decide which you like better. ::grins:: I was inspired by the tone of the source poem, which seemed like a note someone would leave on the fridge.


End file.
